Generally, the speed at which an integrated circuit operates is influenced by the distance between the farthest separated components that communicate with each other on the chip. Laying out circuits as three-dimensional structures has been shown to significantly reduce the communication path length between on-chip components, provided the vertical distances between the layers are much smaller than the chip width of the individual layers. Thus, by stacking circuit layers vertically, the overall chip speed is typically increased. One method that has been used to implement such stacking is through wafer bonding.
Wafer bonding is the joining together of two or more semiconductor wafers on which integrated circuitry has been formed. Wafers are typically joined by direct bonding of external oxide layers or by adding adhesives to inter-level dielectric (ILD) layers. The bonded result produces a three-dimensional wafer stack which is subsequently diced into separate “stacked die,” with each individual stacked die having multiple layers of integrated circuitry. In addition to the increased speed that the three-dimensional circuitry typically experiences, wafer stacking offers other potential benefits, including improved form factors, lower costs, and greater integration through system on chip (SOC) solutions. In order to enable the various components integrated within each stacked die, electrical connections are provided that provide conductors between vertical layers. Through silicon vias (TSVs) are typically fabricated to provide vias filled with a conducting material that pass completely through the layer to contact and connect with the other TSVs and conductors of the bonded layers.
In general, TSVs are formed after the contact process or even after the top metallization process. Examples of such post-process methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,081 to Patti (hereinafter Patti) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,125 to Morrow, et al., (hereinafter Morrow). Patti describes forming the TSV after the top metallization, while Morrow describes TSV formation after formation of the first contact or interconnect structure. One disadvantage of forming TSVs after the contact or metallization process is that the density of the via is typically less because of etch and design limitations. Etching through metallization layers does not typically result in a recess that would allow for a particularly dense TSV. Moreover, again because the process etches through metallization and contact regions, the design of the via is limited based on the existing structures of the metallization layers and contact regions. Thus, designers will typically have to design the TSV network around the existing metal layers and contact traces. This limited design and density potentially creates connection, contact, and reliability problems.
An additional limitation to current TSV systems and methods is the limited availability for thermal dissipation. For example, Morrow and Patti disclose TSV processes, where the TSVs are formed after contact or metallization processing. Therefore, should there be a desire to design TSVs for thermal dissipation, those TSVs will typically occupy the area for normal design, since the contact and metallization layers are already in place.